


Trust

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Grinding, Kinktober, Lance copes by cuddles and handjobs, M/M, much healthier than drugs okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Hunk and Lance. Lance and Hunk. Never one without the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sensory deprivation-fic that doesn't.. really have any sensory deprivation... lmao i'm sorry. also i'm still headachey as fuck so this is probably riddled with errors

 

For as long as Hunk has known Lance, Lance had been loud. Often silence in his friend had meant sorrow, anxiety, homesickness or just a bad mood- all of those things that Lance keeps under wraps, tightly hidden beneath layers and layers of bad jokes and flirting. It had been quite a moment for Hunk to realize only he gets to see Lance at his most vulnerable. He's nudged Lance towards other people from time to time, had insisted that Shiro is a good listener- ”No, Hunk, he's got enough on his plate-”- that Pidge might get it -”She's a literal toddler, Hunk, what the hell-”- and that even Keith- at that Lance had stopped him, had rolled his eyes dramatically at the ceiling. I'd rather chew off my arm than go whining about life to Keith.

 

Hunk had sighed. Had been worried. Is worried. He knows Lance is homesick, knows why Lance spends so much time with his Blue Lion, murmuring about Earth to Her restless silence. And Lance does tell him things, still snuggles up to him when one has a bad dream and often curls up next to him during breakfast, stealing anything edible from his plate. But that's all the others know and can see.

 

They don't see how often Hunk has opened his door to find Lance breathless, wide-eyed, eyes red. They don't know how often Hunk had kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his parted lips and held him until morning.

 

”We all have nightmares, Lance,” Hunk murmurs one particular morning after one particularly horrifying night. Lance is restless on top of him like a particularly squirmy human blanket. Not that Lance's skinny form could cover Hunk's bigger one.

”I know,” Lance huffs, voice heavy and groggy with sleep and last night's sobbing. Whatever had triggered it, Hunk hadn't asked and Lance hadn't told him but it had been bad enough for Lance to come to his door, begging out loud for Hunk to help him forget. Hunk had done so, had asked is this okay,are you okay so often that Lance had bitten him on the shoulder before climaxing on Hunk's hand.

 

Neither had ever put a label on what they have and neither sees the point of it. They're in space, they pilot house-sized space robot cats against an evil empire: labels seem like the last thing to worry about.

 

But this morning Lance raises his head from Hunk's shoulder and their eyes meet.

”Do you wanna be my boyfriend and do your boyfriendly duty?” Hunk blinks. He's getting a little sweaty like this, boxers all wrinkly and Lance laying on him. Lance seems comfortable, even raises a quirky thin eyebrow. Hunk wonders if the dowturn of his mouth means uncertainty or just impatience. With Lance, those two are one and the same.

 

Hunk's cheeks heat up. He opens his mouth. Closes it. Lance hadn't been as loud as usual last night. It hadn't been the first time they had seen each other, had touched each other but it had been the first time Hunk had touched him when Lance had been feeling like shit.

 

”I-” Hunk starts, licks his lips when Lance starts to pull away. Takes Lance's hand between his own and kisses it. Finds himself smiling. ”I thought we already were that,” Hunk huffs. The smile is twitchy, it wants to widen into a proper grin. Lance smiles back: a thin, tired smile that looks unnatural on a face so accustomed to happiness.

”Thought so,” Lance says. ”Just wanted to make sure.”

 

Then he's sliding down, down to Hunk's boxers and is stripping Hunk free of them and- oh, well.

”Is my boyfriendly duty to just lay here, Lance?” Hunk drags a hand through his face and breathes deep when Lance swallows half of his length in one go and promptly gags.

”Yes,” Lance says, a little grouchy. ”I kinda want.. uh. Why I didn't do this before,” he hums and gets back into it, reaches an unsteady hand towards Hunk and Hunk gets the hint, takes his hand and lets Lance lead it into his short, ruffled hair.

 

”Ffff,” Hunk groans when Lance licks him, licks up, up his short but thick length, sucks on his balls accompanied with such obscene sounds that Hunk is squirming by the time Lance takes the whole length into his mouth again.

 

”You're tho thhihck,” Lance slurs and Hunk doesn't really dare to look down, his heart drumming like some sort of an intense wardrum in his ears, ready to jump out of his throat because by all that is holy and sacred and amazing, Lance's mouth is on his dick and it's one of the most beautiful things Hunk has ever felt.

 

”Hey, I don't want to come yet, I have an idea,” Hunk tries, his words almost as slurred as Lance's as he struggles to sit up. Their eyes meet again: Hunk's are wide, Lance's mouth is stretched around his dick and Hunk has to bite hard on his lip as to not come. Lance withdraws, grins widely at him.

”What's up? Actually, no, don't answer. Because I got an idea last night and I kinda wanna try it out with you,” Lance says and climbs upwards, flops back down on Hunk.

 

Hunk grunts, momentarily stunned.

”What's your idea then?” Lance straddles him properly and grinds down. Hunk stutters. Lance pinches one of his nipples.

”I thought you might put a blindfold on me,” Lance says, clearly going for nonchalance but he's shaking, now that Hunk can almost focus. 

 

“Blindfold? On you?” Lance’s palms stay on Hunk’s chest. Their eyes meet, Lance’s dark skin has the prettiest red hue, almost like he’s shy even when there’s nothing shy about his gaze.

“I just think it’d be- nice,” Lance murmurs. The shirt he’s wearing is one of Hunk’s so it’s a little too big: reveals a slim collarbone and a slender shoulder. Hunk tugs him closer, kisses that bare shoulder.

“Okay. Okay, Lance.”

 

It’s not that Hunk hasn’t thought about it: going all the way with Lance, doing more than just shaky handjobs and blowing Lance until he’s wheezing into a pillow but Hunk had always figured they’d have all the time in the world for it. Then all the Lions had happened, Shiro had happened and here they are now, far away from home and with a little less time in their hands than Hunk had thought.

 

Of course Hunk had thought about having more sex, taking the initiative because he loves Lance to bits, knows his quirky friend loves him right back but crossing that final border had always seemed like a topic for another day.

 

Hunk hadn’t thought about blindfolds and stuff, had accidentally opened a few BDSM-links that Lance had sent him during classes and nearly gotten himself booted off said classes when he had fallen off his chair. Hunk just prefers what they have now: the tiny part of him that allows itself to be possessive is glad that Lance has only offered such things to him.

 

“Hunk?”

 

Hunk blinks. “Sorry, spaced out.” Lance snickers.

“Spaced out,” he says and shifts, gets up from the bed and pads towards one of the unnecessarily large cupboards in the corner. Hunk watches him go, half-forgotten that his boxers are still around his knees and that the room is a little too cold for anything major.

“I brought one,” Lance says as he rummages through the cupboard. “Actually brought one like two weeks ago but then we ran into that fleet and Blue got smashed and shit happened.”

 

“You’ve been hoping for this for two weeks?” Hunk repeats, sits up to wiggle himself out of his boxers. Eyes Lance’s rumpled shirt and briefs, smiles a bit when Lance pads back at him, offering him a thin piece of long black fabric. 

“Hunk, babe, my bro,” Lance says, shoves him back down- Hunk shoves him back and rejoices in the way Lance lets out a breathless little giggle when Hunk shoves his hands under the shirt to tickle Lance’s sides.

“Okay, I don’t- how do you want to do this? I just put this on you?” Lance’s eyes go dark instantly and he nods.

 

“I like you lots, Hunk,” Lance murmurs. “I trust you with my life.” Hunk takes the soft black fabric in his hands, examines it. Shifts so that he can tie it around Lance’s head. Lance is biting his lip, he snickers when Hunk kisses him, silences him with a tongue.

“I have a lot of fantasies,” Lance manages to mutter as he shimmies out of his shirt and briefs, cheeks flushed and cock hard when Hunk helps him free it. Hunk hums, wraps a curious hand around his friend’s cock. Slides his palms up Lance’s body and gently pushes his arms up.

“You’ve told me most of them,” Hunk huffs. “Maybe you should keep your arms up. Grab the headboard.”

 

Lance groans, kicks his briefs off the rest of the way and spreads his legs. His grin is crooked,

wicked, wide. Hunk’s heart races, his palms are sweaty, his own cock is twitching with need as he takes in the sight under him: Lance open for him, arms dutifully held up, fingers wrapped around the headboard’s bars.

“Have I told you I want you to fuck me?” Lance says and his voice is rough. Hunk latches his mouth to his chest, caresses his sides, finds his protruding hipbones and kisses him endlessly, gently.

“Lance,” Hunk mutters, his hips twitching on their own. Lance’s pulse is rapid when Hunk reaches it with his mouth, kisses Lance’s throat, grazes it with his teeth and sucks on it until Lance is squirming. “How long?” Hunk manages to ask between kisses, between grabbing Lance’s hips and pulling him close. Lance hums.

“What?” Hunk grabs a handful of ass and squeezes. Lance yelps.

“You know what. How long have you wanted it?” His own voice has never sounded like this: this low, this rough, this needy. Lance lays still and breathless under him, his tongue pink as it brushes over his lips. 

 

“Ever since you first jerked me off,” Lance says then, pushes his head back. Hunk takes the opportunity to grind their cocks together, to swallow Lance’s following moan.

“Why didn’t you say anything,” Hunk murmurs against his mouth, thrusts forward like he was already inside. He feels how hot and sweaty he’s gotten, how hard he’s gripping at Lance but now that the thought has taken seed, he wants it to happen.

 

“I- uh-“ Lance tries, but he’s tongue-tied, his arms tense as they continue holding onto the headboard. Hunk grabs his jaw, kisses it, tastes his own pre-cum again from Lance’s tongue. “I thought you didn’t want me that way,” Lance manages finally. Hunk wishes he could see his eyes.

“What the hell,” Hunk says instead and leans forward, kisses Lance’s eyelids through the blindfold, listens to him groaning.

“I mean, guys can sometimes jerk each other off, it’s n-noth- fuck, please,” Lance sighs, his grip on the headboard withdraws as he wraps his hands around Hunk’s biceps. They grind against each other, harder, rougher, maybe it’s a bad idea but Lance is whimpering and Hunk is steadily heading towards that warm, white explosion.

 

 


End file.
